


Plain Trash

by lindsaylohan



Category: One Direction
Genre: I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, gryles ruins lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaylohan/pseuds/lindsaylohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Trash

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly offensive and if you get offended easily then well this isn't the fic for you and if you're like suicidal and stuff well don't read this but I will put a warning here if you like don't wanna relapse n stuff I don't wanna here your crying boo hoo don't read the fic if you know you're that type of person and don't comment nasty/annoying crap under this bc this isn't my acc and don't tweet me (unless you actually drag me which you probably won't bc you're probably some sensitive annoying white girl) so I basically do not give a shit this is my writing and I warned you. This is mostly for just my twitter mutuals and I wrote this in literally half an hour and this is purposely just for a laugh. This is not yelena's writing I just borrowed her acc bc there's a waiting list to have an acc on here?? How ridiculous, anyway I hope it makes you laugh in a really fucked up sort of way? 
> 
> P.s. this one goes out to my biggest fan Yessi, who is my actual twin.

Louis sighs, when will be get his bae back.  
"BAE !" He screams out to no one.

Fatherless.

It was all he could think about.

5 years.

He died 5 years ago.

 

Aids did him no good. That dirty ass q-tip looking aids filled mother fucker did harry no good. But did it really matter? Harry died.

Harry died from aids. But the fact of the matter is, he cheated on Louis. Who the fuck cheats on Louis Tomlinson? Did anyone cheat on Jesus Christ? No. Then what's the difference? 

Louis was sad. He missed Harry's greasy hair and his flat weird shaped stomach that wasn't quite abs but it was something and it had a butterfly on it (which was really fucking gay and louis doesn't do gay) but louis adored it either way. He adored the way Harry giggled at everything Louis said, and he adored the grease on his forehead, and the acne on his face. He adored his weed coloured green eyes, and he adored Harry's stupid insensible knock-knock jokes. ("Knock-knock!" "Who's there?" "My cock." "My cock who?" "My cock is going into your ass right as we speak")

Harry was downright stupid, he knew, but he was stupid for usually good intentions. (or I'm pretty sure he mentioned he had ADHD and some other mental illnesses and I really did think it was just Niall but I guess he isn't the only one) Harry was usually a good person. He gave poor people on the streets of London a penny and a pat on the head and he did the charity of hanging out with Nick. But the problem was, he'd never, god, he NEVER thought it would lead to anything like that. Nick was a charity case. He looked like a street light pole with a bunch of piss and throw up and random weird stickers and graffiti on it, but the fact of the matter is, he looked worse.

Nick was out right disgusting but louis was ok with harry being with him because good deeds get you into heaven, you feel? And god forgives people's sins with good deeds like this. So he accepted it.

Even when they did things borderline gay he thought maybe that'd increase his chances into heaven. (Borderline gay as in not exactly gay because that would send them to hell but gay enough to be extremely kind and almost gay but not quite.) 

 

It was a nice Sunday afternoon (Sunday is a day of God may I remind you.) When Harry broke the news.

"See the thing is..."

Pause.

See, whenever Harry or ANYONE starts the sentence with that, the rest of the sentence is going to be life changing and probably suicide- inducing. So louis at that point was already walking towards the closet (gay joke) and picking out a nice sized rope. Something with a little pizzaz. Louis did recently buy a purple rope, and yeah he didn't like the colour, but nothing is more boring than a tan coloured rope. I mean god, who would want to find anyone hanging from the ceiling with such a dull rope colour? 

"....I went to the doctors on Friday."

Louis nods slowly tying the rope into a nicely shaped circle and tying the end into a knot,  
"And... Wait what are you doing Louis?"  
"Oh nothing just continue."  
He raises an eye brow but shrugs and continues, "and god I know what you're going to say. And I know I fucked up--"

Louis nods closing the closet door finding a pair of scissors,  
"Louis are you listening?"  
"Yes I'm listening, god harry don't be so ignorant."  
"Anyway, I'm just going to get right to it. I have aids."  
"Amazing harry." He smiles walking through the corridor.  
"Erm i don't know If you heard me correctly?" He hears harry say from behind him. "Wait where are you going?"

Louis found his favourite dining room table wooden chair, hey at least he'd die with it.  
"Hey louis?"  
"Yes harry I'm busy."  
"Sorry, but you're not mad at me right?"  
"No of course not harry i'm trying to find my gateway to heaven at the moment can you skiddadle to the kitchen now?"  
"Sure, sure" he has the stupidest goofy grin on his face. See, louis wanted to include that into his suicide note, but suicide notes are unoriginal and Louis is not unoriginal.

There was a nice sturdy hook right in the middle, to be more specific, on the ceiling of his room. He honestly did not keep that there for a random suicide although he wish he was clever enough. He wanted to hang up lights in his room, but decided it was to feminine and he's not fucking feminine what the fuck. 

"Um louis?"  
"FOR GOD'S SAKES HARRY." Louis screams, tying the rope.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if you wanted dinner."  
"Yeah sure harry make us god damn fucking dinner." Louis replies, rolling his eyes.

He disappears into the hallway and louis rolls his eyes so fucking hard he thought he'd lose his eye sight and that wouldn't be good because then he couldn't align the chair to the rope and all of that extra lame un needed shit he needed just to kill himself. Why was this shit so fucking complicated to get to sit beside God and watch harry slowly die with his disease while he's being fed grapes from one of jesus' bitches.

"Alright I'm ready good bye harry have a nice life without me lol"

\--------

See the thing is louis didn't die.

He thought when he woke up he'd be laying down in front of the gates to heaven and Jesus was there to pick him and lead him through but no he was all wrong.

He woke up in a hospital bed.

And he woke up with harry next to him.

In a hospital bed.

And he watched harry die,  
With Nick next to him giving him his last final blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is yelena's (@astrolougy) acc and this is (@cockteaselouis)'s work if you wanna praise me or PROPERLY drag me for this. If you read this and you thought this is one of the most entirely fucked up and most hilarious things I've read in a while then I have achieved my goal.


End file.
